Ericos Demetriou
Eric Demetriou born to the name Ericos Demetriou is the son of a Roman Solder. He was born the 27th Century B.C in Rome, and became the first sire of Malachai Macklyn. History |-|Early Life= Eric Demetriou was the son of a Roman Solder. He was born the 27th Century B.C in Rome, during a time of political upheaval. His mother died giving birth to him. Eric's father and other solders led raids on witches, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Eric took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven inhabiting the sewers of Rome. Eric led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a witch. He was soon found by a strange man the man fed Eric his blood healing him instantly. Eric begging the man to help him, so the man snapped his neck . A few moments later Eric came back life, the introduced himself as Malachai, and said that to complete his transformation, he had to drink human blood. emerging as a vampire. Eric was repelled and horrified by what he had become and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually, he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them. His peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow vampires to humans, over the centuries. Centurys later, Eric moved on to the New World, where he became a doctor and used his skills to help people. |-|1890= In 1890, Eric worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, he was assigned to treat Irene. They felt a strong mutual attraction, even though their encounter was brief. Though he had found ways to use his skills for good, he did not find what he was searching for: a companion who shared his philosophy and value for human life. His loneliness increased over the years, and eventually he began considering creating a companion of his own; however, the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as he repulsed him. By 1900 he moved to Wisconsin, where Eric was called to the bedside of a dying woman. He was surprised when he found out the woman was Irene, who suffered injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of her child. Remembering her as the ever-so-happy young woman he met before and unable to believe that someone as vivacious and beautiful as she would meet such cruel fate, he changed her into a vampire to save her life. He then explained to Irene about what he had done to save her. To his surprise, she was not upset by his decision; she, too, remembered their first meeting, and had always considered Eric her ideal of a gentleman. They soon fell in love and married. |-|1918= In 1918, Eric worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital. During the epidemic, Eric encountered a dying woman named Elizabeth. Her son, Ray, was dying as well. Elizabeth begged Eric to do anything within his power to save her son as she lay dying. With the knowledge that Ray was alone in the world, he changed him, making him his adoppted son. |-|1920= In 1920, Eric had took a job working in Mississippi. After having been hospitalized by her family, for going against her witch coven. Eric turned Strphanie to save her from the critical injurys. |-|1933= Eric turned Emma, a young woman who was raped and almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends before leaving her in the street to die. Eric wanted Emma and Ray to become siblings. |-|1935= Two years later, while hunting, Emma found and turned a young man named Mark who had been mauled by a bear. Personality |-|Vampire= His loneliness in the years before he changed Irene the love for his "children" also indicate that, like Ray, he is very family-motivated. Eric is also very patient and non-judgmental. He has a passion for art collecting, reading, and medicine. Supernatural |-|Power and Abilities= Being a vampire gives Eric superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of mind control. Physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. If Eric was to feed on animal blood he will not be as powerful as a vampire who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by being seriously wounded. *All known Vampire Powers |-|Weaknesses= If Eric was to be killed by a wooden object stabbed through his heart, the body desiccates into a gray color, and Erics' vampiric veins thicken and protrude from his skin. Eric has built up tolerances to some weaknesses, such as vervain, allowing him to protect himselve from compulsion. However, it will still burn Eric upon contact. *All Known Vampire Weeaknesses Category:Vampire Category:Old One Category:Bloodline Council Category:Male Characters